Ten years later
by Pigletto
Summary: "That was when I saw.. Well… I saw..."
1. Chapter 1

_**Ten Years Later**_

_**Luna's POV**_

So today I went to have a bath and guess what I found? PJ's Mate Had left one of his toys in my bath glove. You hear right. MY BATHGLOVE! So as soon as I got dressed I rushed downstairs. "Neville im going to return Hugo Weasley's toy! I may be sometime so don't ruin everything!" I went next door to the Weasley's "Anyone in!" I yelled through the letterbox. "Oh Hey Luna come in. I was so caught up in an episode of muggle world I didn't hear the doorbell and Ron's in the loo." Said Hermione

"No problem girlfriend!" I replied. "So hows it been going? Did the kids get on well at the first term?" "Oh yeah they are fine. Everythings happy here at my house. Did you see Hugo's new rat? And Rose's owl?" She asked. "No I havent seen them yet" Hermione led me to the garden and showed me the animals. That was when I saw.. Well… I saw….

_**Hermione's POV**_

"Luna you okay? You look like you've seen a ghost!" I asked . "Its him.. Hermione its time you met… My half son" She exclaimed. "WHAT! A half son but.. How is that… How is that possible?" I asked angrily "I don't know just leave me alone!" She yelled. "Ron get your butt down here now!" I screamed "Luna has just seen her half son. I don't know if that means half BLOOD or actually half like stepson or something" "Beats me" He said. "Hey look its Harry And Ginny"

_**Ginny's POV**_

"Heyyyy hows it going? Has the new baby arrived yet?" I asked

"No I got another 2 months" Hermione replied. "Its gonna be a girl but Ron and me havent thought of names yet.." "Haha well I'll lend you some of my baby books." I said to her. I looked around. Hermione was wearing a purple dress with a sweet lavender coloured cardigan made of silk and purple ballet flats. It suited her. Im wearing a top with a hedgehog on it and skinny jeans with red ballet flats. Ron was wearing a brown top with: "Im so great and everyday its all about ME!" With a guinea pig on it and some jeans with crazy coloured socks. "Well I best be going! Lunch isn't gonna cook itself and with Harry cooking it we would all die of some unknown disease! Haha" And then I walked Home.


	2. Neville Finds Out the news!

_**Chapter 2**_

_**Hermione's POV**_

"Ron what are we going to do? Do you think Neville knows?" I asked.

"I don't know hermy. Anyway what are you going to call this baby now my not-so-helpful sister has lent us her baby books."

"I don't know Ron today has just been a whirlwind I think ill go and lay down" So I went and lied on my bed thinking of the days adventures. And it was only 8:30pm…

I woke up and got dressed. Someone's gotta get the kids up and ready for term 2. I got dressed in my normal clothes. "Rose, Hugo time to get up! Remember you don't want to upset the head by being late do you now?" I said across the landing. "Coming mummy!" Rose appeared with her suitcase and everything. "Have you got everything sweetie?" I asked. "Yes mum" "Right lets go get you some breakfast" I thought about Hugo not getting up. Typical. His uncle George always brings some prank stuff. "Hugo I don't care whether you have an exploding chocolate frog you gotta get to school!" I said practically dragging Hugo out of bed. "Now eat your breakfast up and then I'll drive you to the platform okay?" I said. "Ron come down here right now! I expect you to be dressed and looking as smart as a weasley can look!" He came down dressed in his usual. Then we got in the car and drove the kids to the platform.

_**Luna's POV**_

I woke up to hear baby Lucinda crying and PJ Saying goodbye to her. "Darn I forgot PJ goes back today! Neville can you do the school run please? I have a bit of a migraine" I asked. "Sure sweetie you just get some rest." He replied. I felt so guilty I hadn't told him. As soon as he left I was knocking on Hermione's door. "Hermione we need to talk!" I yelled through the letterbox. " Why are you still in your nightie? Come in sweets lets make you a cup of tea." She said.

_**Hermione's POV**_

"So that's why I can't tell Neville." Luna said crying. "Hmm you have a bit of a problem there. Well have a ponder about it because you know Neville best." I replied "Now lets get you sorted out and looking all glamorous for today!" I applied some lipgloss, mascara and some eyeshadow and Luna looked her old glamorous self. I knew she had to tell Neville!

_**Luna's POV**_

I went back home with my newly applied makeup. "Neville sweetie we need to talk. You may wanna sit down. I saw my half son the other day." I said. "What? How can that be? We are both pure-bloods." He said. "But remember before. When I was with Timothy Shool? Could he be my half-sons father?" I asked Neville. "I don't know. Just hang in there and we will get it sorted out." He said giving me a kiss on the cheek. I could tell he was alright with it and I didn't know why I feared telling him.


End file.
